


【柴哈】流浪汉

by AomineTaiga



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 甜奶 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AomineTaiga/pseuds/AomineTaiga





	【柴哈】流浪汉

这两天屯里不知打哪来了个流浪汉，许是饿急了，大白天的就敢偷东西被人逮了个正着，流浪汉见形势不对拔腿就跑，一个不留神跟刚下地回来的赵玉林撞了个实打实，两人双双跌坐在地。

这他娘真是倒霉催的，人一穷连走路都能被撞。“谁啊！没长眼睛嘛！”赵玉林气急败坏地喊了一声，揉着屁股晃晃悠悠地站起来。他先是瞅见地上散落了几个玉米，再然后是一个同样穿着一身破烂衣裳的流浪汉，这是一张赵玉林从未见过的生面孔，他刚想开口问些什么就听见前边由远至近的跑步声传来，边跑还边喊：“你个狗东西还跑！敢偷六爷的东西，你是活腻了！”

哎呀我去，是韩老六的人。

不过几秒功夫那两个人已经到了眼前，抓起还坐在地上发懵的流浪汉就是一阵拳打脚踢。在元茂屯有谁不知道韩老六是恶霸，跟他扯上关系可没好果子吃，先前赵玉林还想着多一事不如少一事，但他看见那人被打得毫无还手之力，不知怎的心里突然爆发出一股为民除害的正义感来，三下五除二将韩老六那两个手下都推到一边去，捡起锄头在身前挥舞：“干嘛呢干嘛呢，不就几根破玉米棒子吗，你们还想把人打死不成。”

“哟呵，学人逞英雄呢？”说话的是一个身形强壮的光头，他带着讥讽的眼神上下打量赵玉林，“这臭乞丐偷六爷东西，打他怎么了？！我告诉你赵玉林，少给我多管闲事，要不连你一起打。”

“对对，滚一边去，不然连你一块打！”另一个身形高瘦的人随之附和。

“呸，谁打谁还不一定呢！你们再动他试试？”赵玉林可不是什么软柿子，俗话说输人不输阵，耍横谁不会啊。

双方僵持了一会儿刚想动手打个你死我活就被赶来的韩秋草给喝住了，“住手！”方才老孙头给她通风报信，说赵玉林为了救人跟韩老六的手下杠上了，怕是要出事，吓得秋草连忙赶来制止。

赵玉林救过她的命，这份恩情她是不会忘的。再者韩老六又是她的亲六叔，由她出面最为合适，对方再横也得给她个面子。

事情的来龙去脉韩秋草已经从老孙头那了解清楚了，她走到赵玉林身前将两人隔开，对那光头说：“你们俩跟我到我家拿些新鲜蔬菜送回去给六叔，这事到此为止，六叔要是不满意我会亲自登门道歉的。”

“秋草你……”赵玉林心里过意不去，这事本来和韩秋草没啥关系。

韩秋草转过身拍了拍赵玉林的手，轻声说道：“没关系的赵大哥，你们俩先走，不用担心我。”

赵玉林还想说些什么，看见韩秋草摇头便闭上嘴向对方致以感激的眼神带着流浪汉离开了。

“…谢谢。”

赵玉林搀着流浪汉走出2、300米远，忽然听见对方开口说话，忍不住调侃道：“合着你不是哑巴啊。”

“你身上的伤不要紧吧？”

“我没事。”

方才他忙着跟韩老六的人对峙，都没时间好好观察这流浪汉。

这人个头比他还要高上几厘米，留着及肩的长发在脑后扎了个小揪揪，因为疏于打理的缘故头发炸得跟金毛狮王似的，脸上胡子拉碴加上被风吹日晒看着有点沧桑，不过听声音倒是年轻得很。

屯里并不常来外人，这让赵玉林不由得有点好奇：“诶我以前没见过你啊，你叫啥名，从哪来的？”

流浪汉转头看了赵玉林一眼，淡淡说道：“我老家河南的，你叫我阿源就行。”

“河南…”赵玉林皱着眉在心里盘算着那地方离他这嘎瘩有多远，就听见阿源问他这是要走去哪里，他才恍然想起身旁这人跟他互不相识，一时犯了难，直接把人带家里好像也不太合适。

“额…去…”

阿源像是看出了赵玉林在纠结些什么，反倒直接说自己在这举目无亲没有可以住的地方，言下之意自然就是想在赵玉林家借宿。

这话听着是挺突然的，毕竟他俩认识还不到一小时，不过赵玉林转头一想自己就是一穷光棍，他那间破茅草屋再收留一个人倒也不是什么大问题，便对阿源说：“我那房子破得很，你要不介意可以到我家暂住几天。”

阿源没想到赵玉林答应得这么痛快，一双圆润的眼睛定定的看着对方，露出一个打趣的笑容来：“你不怕我？”

被问的人满不在乎：“整个元茂屯就数我最穷，要啥没啥，有什么好怕的。”

赵玉林原本是想直接带阿源回家的，但他闻见对方身上一股馊味实在有点受不了，便把人带到他家附近的河边洗澡，还专登回去拿了剪子和刀片。待他帮阿源剪去那一头乱发，又细心地给对方刮了胡子之后，这才发现原来自己捡了个帅小伙回来。若非亲眼所见，赵玉林都不敢相信这前后巨大的反差竟然是同一个人，一时间竟看入迷了。

“你怎么了赵大哥？”阿源见赵玉林对着他发愣心底不由觉得对方可爱，忍着笑意举起手在赵玉林眼前晃了晃，蹲在他身旁的人这才如梦初醒一般回过神来，有点不好意思地饶头说没事，他似乎还听见赵玉林小声嘟哝了一句长得真好看啊。

阿源在心底乐得不行，他在外流浪多年还没碰到过像赵玉林这么有意思的人。

事实上在阿源看来赵玉林长得也挺俊的，眉骨高耸眼角下垂，脸型生得极为标致，本该是显得凌厉的长相却又因那圆润的鼻头和恰到好处的厚唇平添了几丝柔软，然而最妙的还得是那颗鼻尖痣，就像是神来之笔一般点在了最适合它的位置，叫人硬生生看出了些许色情的味道。但他并不像赵玉林那般将情绪都写在脸上一览无余，而是暗自细细回味。

洗过澡之后赵玉林带着人回到家里，发现方桌上放着几个还热乎的馒头，想到是秋草送来的心里半是感动半是愧疚，他俩就这么走了，也不知道韩老六有没有为难她。吃过饭之后他还是决定去找一趟韩秋草当面道谢，一边又嘱咐阿源要是困了就在家里休息等他回来，可千万别再去偷东西了，不然他俩都得吃不了兜着走。

阿源乖巧地点头说自己哪都不去让赵玉林放心，要不是实在饿得慌他才不去干这缺德事呢。

好在韩老六难得有点人味，竟然真的就这么算了，听到这个消息赵玉林松了口气，跟秋草道过谢之后就扛起锄头下地去了，一直到天黑才回家。

元茂屯没什么娱乐活动，大家都是农民，遵从日出而作日落而息，往常这个时候赵玉林也已经到河边洗过澡准备睡觉了，一切都跟平时一样但又有所不同，因为今晚这张床还躺着另一个人。

这一觉赵玉林睡得不是很舒服，天边才刚刚翻出一丝鱼肚白的时候他便醒了。他家床小，躺上两个身高180+的男人实在有点挤，他一整个晚上都是侧着身子睡的，眼下万物俱寂尚未苏醒，他听见背后传来阿源平稳的呼吸声顿时有些心猿意马起来，于是翻过身子变成仰面的姿势，右手无意间触碰到一块硬挺的物体，身为男性他自然知道那是什么，脑中闪过昨天他带阿源去洗澡时瞥见对方胯间的画面，不由觉得脸颊开始发烫。

赵玉林是喜欢男人的，他已经很久没跟人做过爱了，现在身边就躺着一个身形样貌都合他胃口的年轻人，他很难不动心。

他动作轻柔地侧过头，借着窗外一点清晨的微光看见阿源熟睡中的脸，这才放心的闭上眼隔着裤子用手背小心翼翼地去蹭男孩那根半勃起的肉棍，很快赵玉林又觉得不得劲改成用手指轻抚，指尖描绘出阴茎的形状感受着那份硬挺带来的温度。

赵玉林不是没想过会被发现，只是当阿源抓住他手腕的时候着实把他吓了一哆嗦，只能紧闭双眼假装睡觉，只不过他那剧烈跳动地心跳声实在过于明显了些，将他暴露无遗。

他原本以为自己肯定得挨揍，额角冒出冷汗全身僵硬地躺着，只是没想到阿源直接脱下自己的裤子，抓着他的手放到那根已然完全勃起的阴茎上来回撸动。赵玉林仍然不敢睁眼，但阿源却比他还要主动，直接贴上来亲吻自己的耳垂，把他搞得心痒难耐。

“哥你摸摸我，我硬得难受。”

耳边响起阿源带着少年特质的磁性嗓音，那声音像有魔力似的蛊惑着赵玉林，他逐渐放松下来不再那么紧张，睁开眼便是阿源近在咫尺的脸，鼻息喷洒在彼此脸上，是马上就能亲到对方嘴唇的距离。

得亏现在外边仍然天色暗沉让赵玉林不那么尴尬，他在脑海里搜刮了一圈不知道该说些什么好，想把手抽回来却被阿源死死握住。

“阿源，我……对、对不……”

“嘘——”阿源又凑上去亲了亲赵玉林的嘴角，轻声说道：“别说这些，我心里想做的事和你一样。”

听见阿源说的话赵玉林才彻底放下心来，在床事上他向来直白得很，既然双方都有这个心思也没继续扭捏下去的必要，都是男人打一炮又不会怀孕，爽完再说。

“小兔崽子你吓死我了…”赵玉林像要解气似的用力撸了几下手中精神抖擞的肉棒，从马眼流下来的黏液沾湿了他的掌心，阿源哎哟哎哟的叫了几声，满嘴跑火车说要是再使点劲他那根东西就要被捏坏了，惹得赵玉林一阵低笑。

昨天赵玉林在河边给他刮胡子的时候阿源就从那敞开的领口看到了对方较一般男人更为饱满的胸部，想着摸上去肯定手感极佳，于是他翻身把赵玉林压到身下动作利索地脱去上衣，两只大手没轻重地玩弄起赵玉林的奶子，被他握在手心的乳肉柔软极了叫人爱不释手，顶端两颗乳粒早就硬挺起来像是能流出奶汁一般等待着被人吮吸。

赵玉林被揉弄得咿呀乱叫，双眸不由得染上一层水雾。他的身体敏感得很，光是被人摸着就有种想射的冲动，下身的阴茎早就硬得流出水来，濡湿了他的裤子。

“阿源……你舔舔我啊，我好痒。”说着便主动挺起胸膛将半边奶子送到阿源嘴边，空出来的一只手伸到裤子里抚慰起自己。

阿源没想到赵玉林就跟变了个人似的说出这么不害臊的话来，低下头只用舌尖隔靴搔痒一般舔弄存心不去吸他的奶头，他可没有自己外貌看着那样乖巧，心底尚存着少年的顽劣，“哥你说我能从这里边吸出奶来吗，你这奶子是不是被很多人玩过了，小骚货。”

他就是骚，所以听这种话只会愈发兴奋，“你自己吸吸看不就知道了吗，好弟弟，哥哥就指望你来止痒了。”阿源不再与他磨蹭，直接埋头将那肿胀的乳粒吸得啧啧作响，叫人听了都要面红耳赤。

这臭小子当真是激不得，跟饿狼似的一副要把他拆骨入腹的架势，赵玉林有些吃痛的叫出声：“轻点弟弟…疼…”

阿源忍不住笑了出来：“现在又疼了？”他把赵玉林碍事的裤子一把脱掉，用手指拨弄那胀得发红的阴茎说：“你这可精神得很。”

外头天色渐亮，赵玉林这才看清自己胸前被玩弄出来的一大片红痕，隐隐还能看见乳晕上边被阿源咬出来的齿印，两个奶尖肿得老高看着就很淫乱。

说来也奇怪，赵玉林虽然整天风吹日晒的在地里干活，但身上的皮肤触感竟十分细腻，若不是他被晒得这么黑谁会相信他是农民呢。

趁着赵玉林喘息的空档阿源又握住他一条腿架到肩上，从脚踝一路舔吻到大腿根留下一道湿润的吻痕，他耐心地开发着对方身上的敏感点，只有这样待会儿扩张起来才不会那么困难。

赵玉林被吻得都快化成一滩水了，扭着腰嘴里发出难耐的低吟，小腹被阴茎不断地流出来的前列腺液弄得一团糟，他觉得自己像是漂浮在海里被欲望的浪潮不断拍打着。

“阿源…阿源…”他张开口小声喊着年轻人的名字，连呼吸都很炙热。

“我在呢哥…”阿源俯下身吻住那双好看的唇，他们激烈地拥吻着交换彼此的唾液，温软的舌头舔过上颚时激起一阵酥麻让赵玉林不由得发出一声甜腻的呻吟来。

赵玉林有一个天生就适合被操的屁股，这让阿源的扩张进展得十分顺利，温柔体贴的少年人还想让他适应一会儿再插进去，但他不想等了，直接握住对方尺寸可观的肉棒抵上后穴：“进来，操我。”

如赵玉林所愿，那根胀红的阴茎尽数插进了他的身体，比起不适感来说快感更为强烈，而湿热紧致的甬道同样让阿源爽得头皮发麻，他的动作渐渐鲁莽，双手握着赵玉林两条腿疯狂操干起来，囊袋拍打上臀瓣发出啪啪啪的声音满屋作响，中间还夹杂着赵玉林的叫床声。

阿源的阴茎每次擦过前列腺时都让赵玉林的快感愈加强烈，他被操得连一句完整的话都说不出，只能咿咿呀呀的胡乱叫唤。

“你慢、慢点…嗯啊啊…”

少年人像是拥有无限精力那般不停地宣泄自己的欲望，他看见赵玉林眼角流出泪来，表情却又十分满足俨然一副深陷情欲的模样，忽然又放慢了节奏开始说荤话：“哥你流了好多水，弟弟的大肉棒操得你这么爽吗，叫得比妓女还骚。”

眼看马上就要高潮了，在这个当口慢下来得不到足够的刺激令赵玉林十分难受，两条长腿夹着阿源的腰主动扭起屁股，他吸了吸鼻子撒娇道：“不爽，要阿源把哥哥操射才爽，你快动一动啊…我就要…唔！”

操，这是真的又骚又浪。

阿源没等赵玉林把话说完便又快速地抽插起来，满脑子只剩下一个想法——干死赵玉林这个骚货。

接下去又是满室春光。

赵玉林不知道自己被操了多久，只知道阿源在天完全亮起来的时候终于把精液射进他体内。

END


End file.
